1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a log record and, more particularly, to a method of logging a record, which is suitable for a high-traffic on-line data processing system for transaction processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a data processing system for transaction processing in an on-line system according to the prior art, it is necessary to hold the logical consistency of the system even in case of failure such as power interruption or system down. During the system run, therefore, there are logged the records concerning the update of various data by the transactions, the input/output of a message, etc. The log records have to be sequentially logged because their time sequential order of logging is important for their object. As a result, the way of logging log records largely affects the performance of a high-traffic on-line system. As a solution for this problem, there is a method for dispersing the load by logging the records in a plurality of external storages in the order of generation by the round robin method, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-3036.
This example of the prior art can improve the logging ability in proportion to the number of storages but has a problem that the number of storages becomes excessively large when the traffic increase. Since, moreover, all the log records are written altogether like the method of the prior art, each of the log records is stored more than necessary to raise another problem that the amount of storage of the log records becomes massive.